The Department of Magical Law Enforcement GERMAN
by Lebkuchenmaedchen
Summary: Was wenn Voldemort die Schlacht um Hogwarts überlebt hätte? Wenn er, anstatt zu kämpfen, geflohen wäre? Sieben Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts bekommt Hermine Granger - ihres Zeichens stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung - die Verantwortung über das Team von Auroren übertragen, dessen Aufgabe es ist, ihn zu jagen...


Hallo meine Lieben! Dies ist eine neue Übersetzung, mit der ich eigentlich warten wollte, bis ich zumindest eine der anderen Storys abgeschlossen habe… Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe das Kapitel hier schon längere Zeit fertig übersetzt und seitdem hat es einsam und allein in einem Ordner auf meinem PC gelegen und darauf gewartet, gepostet zu werden. Und da _Because of a Dance_ ohnehin mit größeren Schritten auf das Ende zu geht (keine Angst, ein paar Kapitel sind es schon noch, aber es geht voran), konnte ich euch diese Geschichte einfach nicht länger vorenthalten!

Wie bereits erwähnt handelt es sich um eine **autorisierte Übersetzung** der gleichnamigen Fanfiktion von **Devlin085** , die mir netterweise dir Erlaubnis gegeben hat, das hier zu posten! Die Originalstory findet ihr auf unter dem Link: s/11936859/1/The-Department-of-Magical-Law-Enforcement

Viel Spaß! May the odds be ever in your favour.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Eine Staubwolke lag über dem trümmerübersähten Schlachtfeld, das einst die Große Halle gewesen war. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte von dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern gleichermaßen seinen Tribut gefordert. Die nun offene Halle war voller Verletzter und Toter, was sie mehr wie eine Leichenhalle als eine Schule wirken ließ. Mitten darin – Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und der Junge, der überlebt hat. Jene beiden, die für den Beginn und das Ende des Krieges verantwortlich waren. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf sie gerichtet; eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über die Menschenmenge gelegt. Man hatte auf beiden Seiten zu kämpfen aufgehört, alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet.

Nachdem er miterlebt hatte, wie seine Soldaten der Reihe nach gefallen waren, war Lord Voldemort erzürnt und, obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, erschrocken. Das Ende war nah, alle wussten es. Ein einzelner Zauberspruch konnte diesen Krieg nun beenden. Der Potterjunge hob seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem raschen Blick durch die Halle stellte Voldemort fest, dass er nicht ein Gesicht eines seiner Gefolgsmänner mehr entdecken konnte. Die meisten von ihnen waren gefallen – er verspürte immer noch Wut über den Tod von Bellatrix, den er mitangesehen hatte. Jene, die nicht gefallen waren, waren geflohen, hatten ihn aufgegeben – Verräter. Er hatte nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Den Zauber wirken und den Jungen töten, oder fliehen. Die Banne, welche das Schloss umgeben hatten, waren gebrochen worden, er konnte ganz einfach disapparieren und auf den rechten Augenblick warten. Doch würde er jemals wieder eine Gelegenheit wie diese bekommen?

Die Chance, mit seiner Macht ein Exempel zu statuieren, die Chance, den berühmten Harry Potter vor aller Augen zu töten. Doch ohne seine Horkruxe war er verwundbar. Selbst wenn er den Jungen jetzt tötete, was würde die Umstehenden davon abhalten, ihrerseits mit Todesflüchen zu antworten? Ausnahmsweise einmal war er nicht zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass er sie nicht alle gleichzeitig abwehren konnte. Als er sah wie der Junge seinen Mund öffnete, um einen Fluch auszusprechen, fällte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Entscheidung. Voldemort wirbelte herum und verschwand vom Schlachtfeld mit einem lauten Knall. Als das Druckgefühl des Apparierens nachließ, er seine Augen öffnete und Luft holte, erblickte er die vertraute Kulisse des Waldes in Albanien. Er atmete tief ein und aus, in einem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Er war niemand, der Kraftausdrücke verwendete, doch diesmal konnte er nicht anders. So laut er konnte rief er: "Fuck!" und warf voller Zorn seinen Elderstab in die Luft.

*~~##~~*

"Expelli-" Harry hielt mitten im Spruch inne, als er sah, wie er Mann, der sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, verschwand. Nein. Er konnte nicht fliehen. Nicht jetzt, wenn alles beinahe vorüber war. Er sah sich unruhig um; erwartete, dass er ihn hinter sich auftauchen sehen würde. Das schlangenähnliche Gesicht, dass er suchte, war nicht da. Er tauchte nicht in der Menge auf, nicht hinter ihm, nicht vor ihm. Er war verschwunden. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, FEIGLING! "FEIGLING", brüllte Harry. Seine Stimme hallte in den Resten wider, die von der Großen Halle übrig geblieben waren. Die Schüler, Lehrer und Familien, die ihn umgaben, tuschelten miteinander, bevor sie langsam näher kamen. Die ersten, die Harry erreichten, waren natürlich Ron und Hermine. Wer sonst?

"I… Ich denke nicht, dass er zurückkommt, Harry", sagte Hermine mit vorsichtiger Stimme, als Harry herumfuhr und immer noch nach einer Spur des Dunklen Lords suchte. "Er kann nicht weg sein! Das hier muss enden!", schrie Harry. "NEIN!" "Kumpel, es ist vorbei", meinte Ron aufmunternd, "zumindest für den Augenblick." Harry wusste, dass seine Freunde Recht hatten. Die Menschenmenge stimmte Ron und Hermine scheinbar zu; die meisten standen eng beieinander, Familien sahen nach ihren Verwandten, andere gingen dorthin, wo ihre geliebten Menschen gefallen waren. "Nein… nein…" Seine Stimme verstummte allmählich, als die Welt vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann. Das letzte, das er sah, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte, waren die Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunde.

*~~##~~*

"Uargh, schalt es ab!", befahl Ron Weasley, als der magische Alarm seiner Frau um Punkt halb Sechs ein Kuckucksgeräusch von sich gab. Hermine wälzte sich im Bett herum, schaltete ihn aus und zwang sich, aus dem Bett aufzustehen, bevor sie die Chance hatte es sich anders zu überlegen. Heute war der Tag – ihr erster Arbeitstag als stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Sie war erst vor einem Jahr von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe dorthin versetzt worden war und dennoch war sie in der Hierarchie bereits bis zur stellvertretenden Leiterin aufgestiegen. Zugegeben, sie verdankte ihren Erfolg der Inkompetenz des vorherigen Teams – wäre die gesamte Abteilung zum siebenjährigen Jubiläum anlässlich Voldemorts Verschwinden nicht einer Generalüberholung unterzogen worden, hätte sie niemals so schnell aufsteigen können. Außerdem schadete es auch nicht, gute Verbindungen zum Minister für Zauberei, Kingsley Shacklebolt, und zum berühmten Harry Potter zu haben.

Sie zog sich eilig an, wobei sie sich für ihre Lieblingsroben entschied, eine Amtstracht in Kastanienbraun, die sie an ihre Gryffindorwurzeln erinnerte. Sie beeilte sich, ihr buschiges Haar zu einem ordentlichen Dutt hochzustecken und sich dezent zu schminken, was ihr Zeit gab, ihren Toast und Morgenkaffee zu genießen. Hermine liebte das kleine Häuschen, das sie ihr Zuhause nannten. Nach ihrer Hochzeit vor einem Jahr, hatten sie es mit der Hilfe von Bill und Fleur gefunden; es war nicht weit weg vom Zuhause der Lovegoods und erinnerte sie stark an den Fuchsbau (Rons Mutter hatte darauf bestanden), nur etwas kleiner war es. Es hatte nur ein Schlafzimmer, also war es perfekt für das Paar – wenn auch nicht so ideal, sollten sie Kinder haben. Rons Familie freute sich auf ihre gemeinsamen Kinder mehr, als es Hermine tat, und es half nicht gerade, dass Ron sich mit der Idee immer mehr anzufreunden schien.

Warum sie nicht verstanden, dass es an diesem Punkt in ihrem Berufsleben das Ende ihrer Karriere für bedeuten würde, wenn sie Kinder bekam, wusste sie nicht. Das Ron zu erklären hatte für einen solchen Streit gesorgt, dass sie beinahe nicht geheiratet hätten. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an Familie ab und verzauberte das Geschirr, damit es sich selbst abwusch, griff sich ihre Sachen und eilte zum Kamin. Sie war für die Flohverbindung zwischen ihrem Haus und dem Ministerium unendlich dankbar; etwas, für das Harry vor einiger Zeit gesorgt hatte. Hermine zog ihre Arme ein, verkündete "Zaubereiministerium" und wurde von grünen Flammen eingehüllt. Sie atmete tief ein, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, als sie aus dem Kamin heraus auf das Hartholzparkett des Atriums des Ministeriums trat. Es war erst sieben Uhr, doch im Zaubereiministerium herrschte bereits geschäftiges Treiben. Unmengen von in Umhänge gekleideten Hexen und Zauberern eilten in alle Richtungen, Eulen flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg und in ihrer Mitte stand ein neu errichtetes Denkmal zu Ehren jener, die in der Schlacht um Hogwarts ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Hermine verspürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen als sie innehielt und sich einen Moment Zeit nahm, es zu betrachten.

Es hatte lange gedauert, die Verluste dieses Tages zu betrauern und noch länger, bis die Alpträume aufgehört hatten. Nein, sie würde sich nicht erlauben, du dieser Gemütsverfassung zurückzukehren. Entschlossen wandte sie den Blick vom Denkmal ab und bewegte sich auf die Fahrstühle zu. Im zweiten Stock stieg sie aus und eilte in den Ostflügel, durch die Abteilung für Ermittlungen bis zu den Büros. Diese Abteilung war niemals zuvor so groß gewesen. Seit Voldemort verschwunden war, hatte sie sich über die Jahre immer weiter ausgedehnt und war nun die größte Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums. Doch in den letzten Monaten war der finanzielle Aufwand für die Gehälter der Angestellten so groß geworden, dass die Abteilung vom Tagespropheten zum Witz erklärt worden war. Der ehemalige Leider der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hatte darauf bestanden, achtzig Prozent der Mitarbeiter zu ersetzen, da es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Voldemort aufzuspüren, und das hatte er auch durchgesetzt. Doch nachdem klar geworden war, dass die neuen Mitarbeiter ihre Sache nicht besser machten, war der Leiter vor zwei Wochen entlassen worden.

Es war noch nicht angekündigt worden, wer Hermines neuer Boss sein würde, weswegen interim Harry (der die Aurorenzentrale leitete) und sie sich darum gekümmert hatten. Sie durchquerte den größten Raum und betrat den Arbeitsbereich des Leiters, wo sich ihre Arbeitskabine befand. Eigentlich war sie eher ein richtiges Büro, denn sie nahm in etwa ein Viertel des Arbeitsbereiches ein und war gesäumt von halbhohen Wänden mit Glasverkleidung. Sie ging hinein und stellte ihre Sachen am Schreibtisch ab, wobei sie sofort das Bild ihrer Eltern hervorzog und mit Magie an der Wand befestigte. Daneben stellte sie ein Foto von sich und Ron und eines von ihr, Harry und der gesamten Weasley-Familie. Zufrieden begann sie, ihre Federkiele, Pergamente und Muggle-Füllfedern (mit denen ihr das Schreiben viel leichter fiel) auszupacken. "Hermine!", begrüßte sie eine dröhnende Stimme aus Richtung der Kabinentür. Dort stand, in seine beeindruckenden bunten Roben gekleidet, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Es ist gut dich zu sehen! Bist du an deinem ersten Tag früh dran?"

"Du kennst mich, ich würde es nicht anders wollen", antwortete sie. "Wie geht es dir? Wie läuft der Job?" "Gut, gut, es gibt da natürlich manche Momente… und das Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie löst in mir manchmal das Verlangen aus, mich aus einem Fenster zu stürzen, aber meistens gefällt es mir", lachte er. "Nun, bevor du unter einem Berg von Arbeit verschwindest, würde ich dich gern jemandem vorstellen, komm mit." Hermine folgte Kingsley aus ihrer Arbeitskabine zurück ins Hauptbüro, wo er auf einen Schreibtisch zeigte. Als sie dort niemanden erkennen konnte, runzelte sie die Stirn. Bevor sie Kingsley fragen konnte, erhob sich ein hochgewachsener Mann von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch, wo sich er offenbar zu den Schubladen hinuntergebeugt hatte. Es war überraschend, dass er dort Platz hatte, denn er war ziemlich groß. "Miss Granger, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sich der Mann, als er sie erblickte. Sofort fiel Hermine auf, dass der Mann außerordentlich gutaussehend war. Es war beinahe schon lächerlich, so attraktiv war er.

Er schien etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein, und er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, dass er zurückgekämmt trug, und eine markante Mundpartie. Seine Wangenknochen waren ausgeprägt und er seine Augen gehörten zu den dunkelsten, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sogar seine Haltung war perfekt. "Inzwischen Weasely, aber ja", tönte Hermine, wobei sie leicht rot wurde. "Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie", meinte er, als er um den Schreibtisch herumging. "Ben Jenkins." Er streckte eine große Hand aus und nahm die ihre begrüßend in die seine. Sie war kühl und sein Griff fest. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, bis er ihre Hand losließ. "Also, es ist noch nicht offiziell angekündigt worden, doch Ben hier wurde zum neuen Abteilungsleiter ernannt", erklärte Kingsley und lächelte breit. "Oh!" Hermine war ehrlich überrascht. "Das… das ist großartig", stotterte sie. In Wahrheit war sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Harry die Beförderung bekommen würde, auch wenn sein Aufstieg zum Leider der Aurorenzentrale ebenfalls ein sehr schneller gewesen war. Aber dieser Ben? Sie konnte sie nicht erinnern, jemals von ihm gehört zu haben. Und Hermine hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, von Personen zu wissen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass die Stelle bereits vergeben ist! Ich dachte, die Abteilung wäre die nächsten Wochen ohne Leiter!", sagte sie zu Kingsley. "Nun, wir dachten das auch. Aber wenn das Skandinavische Ministerium die Empfehlung an uns weitergeleitet hat, konnte ich Bens herausragende Qualifizierung nicht ignorieren. Hätte ich von Ihnen gewusst, bevor wir den alten Williamson befördert haben, hätten wir Ihnen die Leitung an Ort und Stelle übertragen", meinte Kingsley, bevor er murmelte: "Williamson, was für ein Albtraum." "Sie sind zu freundlich, Minister", meinte Ben. "Also kommen Sie aus dem Skandinavischen Ministerium?", erkundigte sich Hermine. "Ja, aus Stockholm Ich war dort Teil des Ermittlungsbüros" " _Teil_ ", schnaubte Kingsley. "Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, _waren_ Sie das Ermittlungsbüro." "Nun ja, der Abteilung standen eindeutig weniger Auroren zu Verfügung, als es hier der Fall ist. Und zu Recht, denn hier werden sie dringender gebraucht." Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf. Sie hatte im Propheten irgendetwas über das Stockholmer Ermittlungsbüro gelesen. Doch was war das nur…

„Seine Abteilung ist in den letzten zwei Jahren die einzige gewesen, die irgendeines Hinweises auf den Verbleib von Du-weißt-schon-wem habhaft werden konnte", meinte Kingsley und Hermine begann, sich wieder an den Artikel zu erinnern. „Wie peinlich, wie kann ein Land einen Zauberer verlieren? Und einen so berüchtigten wie ihn noch dazu." „Nun, berüchtigt, ja, aber ebenso brillant", fügte Ben mit einem seltsamen Lächeln hinzu. „Es hat ihm auch nicht gerade geschadet, dass diese Abteilung eine solche Katastrophe war", meinte Kingsley mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen beiden. „Aber das tut nichts zur Sache; hier kommen Sie beide ins Spiel. Mit Ihrem Wissen und Hermine und Harrys Erfahrung haben wir sicherlich bessere Chancen, tatsächlich Fortschritte zu machen." „Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr gespannt darauf bin, mit der berühmten Hermine Granger zusammen zu arbeiten", sagte Ben freundlich. Hermine widerstand dem Drang, ihn erneut wegen ihres Namens zu korrigieren. „Und natürlich, Kingsley, und Mr. Potter. Wie es gewesen sein muss, „Sie-wissen-schon-wen tatsächlich zu begegnen. Was würde ich für diese Gelegenheit geben. Und sich dann auch noch mit ihm zu duellieren", fügte er an Kingsley gewandt hinzu.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Was veranlasste ihn dazu, auf solche Weise von dem dunklen Zauberer zu sprechen, der dieses Land jahrelang in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte? Der Mann, auf den er angesetzt worden war? Ebenjener Zauberer, der ihre Kindheit (und die Harrys) zur Hölle gemacht hatte? Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Oh, tut mir leid, das ist natürlich ein sensibles Thema. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Ben eilig. „Das geht schon in Ordnung", antwortete sie verbissen. „Auch, wenn sieben Jahre vergangen sind, so sind die Wunden immer noch nicht verheilt." „Verständlich." „Ja, nun, Williamson hat all die Akten, die wir über Sie-wissen-schon-wen haben in den Kisten dort neben der Tür gelassen. Hermine, das wäre ein guter Ansatzpunkt bis Ben die Abteilung offiziell übernimmt. Außerdem werden sich die Abteilungsleiter um ein Uhr in meinem Büro mit uns drei treffen, damit man sich bekannt machen und über die weitere Vorgehensweise entscheiden kann"; erklärte Kingsley.

„Jetzt muss ich aber los, ich habe in zehn Minuten ein Treffen, aber ich sehe Sie beide in einigen Stunden." „Danke, Kingsley", sagte Hermine, als er das Büro verließ. Ben räusperte sich. „Das sind eine ganze Menge Ordner für einen Fall, in dem es seit Jahren keine neuen Spuren geben hat", kommentierte er und nickte zu dem Stapel Kisten. „Was hab ich doch für ein Glück", meinte Hermine als sie ihren Zauberstab zog und sie ihn ihre Arbeitskabine schweben ließ. „Also, wurden Sie in Schweden geboren?" „Nein, ich habe dort einige Jahre gelebt, während ich dort gearbeitet habe; davor bin ich einige Jahre viel gereist, doch ich bin tatsächlich Engländer. Sobald es um Sie-wissen-schon-wen nach dem ersten Krieg still geworden war, ist meine Familie geflohen; sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Ich habe in Australien gelebt und dort auch die Schule besucht, was sich für mich als glücklicher Zufall herausgestellt hat, bedenkt man die Schlacht um Hogwarts und die anderen Ereignisse", erklärte er. Er schien, als wäre er ziemlich gesprächig. „Natürlich, das erklärten den Akzent. Also denken Sie, dass der Krieg Ihre Ausbildung behindert hätte, hätten Sie hier gelebt?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass ich frage, aber wie alt sind Sie denn? Sie sehen sehr jung für eine solche Position zu sein." „Ich könnte dasselbe von Ihnen sagen", grinste Ben. „Ich bin sechsundzwanzig." Hermine verspürte einen Stich von Eifersucht. Er war nur wenig älter als sie, und dennoch war er zum Leiter der Abteilung ernannt worden.

Das hörte sich kleinlich an, da sie immerhin seine Stellvertreterin war, was für sich allein genommen ebenfalls ziemlich beeindruckend war, doch sie könnt nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie dennoch noch einen großen Schritt von ihm entfernt war. Sie nickte und versuchte, sie interessiert auszusehen wie möglich. „Nun, ich sollte Sie nicht länger aufhalten", sagte er bevor die Stille unangenehm geworden wäre und fuhr damit fort, die Schublade des Schreibtisches zu durchwühlen. Hermine kehrte in die sichere Umgebung ihrer Kabine zurück und begann, die Akten zu überfliegen. Wie sollte sie für ihn arbeiten und ein Büro mit ihm teilen? Sie hatte einen alten Knacker oder eine strenge ältere Dame erwartet, wie es Professor McGonagall war, oder sogar Harry. Nicht einen einschüchternden, attraktiven jungen Mann. „Granger?" Ben steckte seinen Kopf durch den Eingang der Kabine. „Weasley", korrigierte sie ihn schnell. „Natürlich. Sie haben eine übersehen." Er warf eine weitere Akte auf den Kistenstapel und warf ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor er wieder um die Ecke verschwand. Hermine schnaufte. Es würde Wochen dauern, die Akten zu sortieren und Details zu finden, die tatsächlich wichtig waren. Obwohl sie zugegebenermaßen sehr interessiert an der Aufgabe war. Alles, was sie in der Zeit, als sie und Harry im Ministerium gearbeitet hatten, erfahren konnte, war, dass Voldemort zuletzt in Deutschland gesichtet worden war. Oder genauer: Man hatte Spuren gefunden, dass er vor einiger Zeit in Hamburg gewesen sein musste. Tatsächlich Sichtungen waren seit Jahren nicht mehr verzeichnet worden, die letzte ein Jahr nachdem er nicht weit entfernt von Albanien verschwunden war.

Williamson war fuchsteufelswild gewesen, als man die Spuren gefunden hatte. _Wie ist es möglich, dass er sich in einer Stadt wie Hamburg aufgehalten hat und ihn nicht ein Einziger zu Gesicht bekommen hat?!_ Angeblich hatte man sein Gebrüll bis in den vierten Stock gehört. Eigentlich war es pure Ironie: Nachdem sie ein Jahr lang vor ihm und seinen Todessern geflüchtet waren, so war es nun Voldemort, der vor ihnen floh. Nach der Meldung aus Hamburg war es still um ihn geworden. Kein Geflüster, nichts. Alle Berichte seitdem waren nichts als Spekulation gewesen. Hermine betrachtete die Kisten traurig. Vermutlich gab es darin nicht einmal genug nützliche Informationen, um _eine_ Kiste zu füllen, geschweige denn sechs. Wenn es nur einen Zauber geben würde, der ihr die Suche abnehmen könnte… Ihr kam eine Idee, die ihre Muggeleltern stolz gemacht hatte. Sie stand auf, ließ Kisten und Kabine zurück und eilte hinaus auf den Flur zu den Angestellten. „Penrose?" Hermine klopfte an die Tür, als sie ihr Ermittlungsbüro betrat. Euan Penrose, der Leider der Ermittlungsabteilung, unterstand ihr nun direkt, gefolgt von Ben. „Mrs. Weasley! Ihr erster Tag?" Er grüßte sie freundlich. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich niemals daran gewöhnen würde, _Mrs. Weasley_ genannt zu werden. „Ja! Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie irgendwelche Berichte oder Zusammenfassungen über Sie-wissen-schon-wen haben?", fragte sie und kam damit direkt zum Geschäftlichen.

„Natürlich, hat ihnen Williamson die Akten nicht dagelassen?" „Das hat er, aber ich hatte gehofft, eine Zusammenfassung davon zu bekommen, dann würde es schneller gehen, den aktuellen Stand festzustellen." „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Kann ich in ein paar Stunden auf Sie zurückkommen?", fragte er sie beinahe nervös. „Perfekt. Danke Euan." Zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Büro, um sich an den schleppenden Vorgang des händischen Sortierens der Akten zu machen. Als sie hereinkam, war Ben gerade beschäftigt. Er ließ den Schreibtisch schweben, während ein Besen und eine kleine Kehrschaufel darunter saubermachten. Währenddessen, das bemerkte sie sofort, hatte er die Vorhänge verändert, den Schreibtisch in einen größeren verwandelt und die Bücherregale entlang der seitlichen Wand neu angeordnet. Was früher einmal eierschalenfarbene Gardinen mit Blumenmuster gewesen waren, hatten sich in dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge verwandelt, die den Großteil des Sonnenlichts aussperrten. „Sie gestalten um?", erkundigte sich Hermine zaghaft, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Sie war leicht von der Geschwindigkeit beeindruckt, mit der er die Veränderungen vorgenommen hatte. Dinge schweben zu lassen und zu bewegen war eine Sache, aber das Neuanordnen und die Verwandlung waren Dinge, von welchen sie sich sicher war, dass Ron und Harry dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wären. „Ja, dieses Büro ist schmutzig", meinte er als er die Kehrschaufel mit finsterem Gesicht musterte. „Und die Bücher waren völlig durcheinander und das Dekor furchtbar…" Sie musterte die Bücher erneut; anstatt nach Autoren sortiert zu sein, waren sie nach Themengebieten angeordnet. Das war eine Veränderung, die sie zu schätzen wusste. „Keine Sorge, ich habe Ihren Arbeitsbereich unberührt belassen", fügte er eilig hinzu, scheinbar ihre Gedanken lesend. „Danke", meinte Hermine. „Mir gefällt Ihr neuer Schreibtisch." „Ja, der alte hatte nicht viel Platz. Und Williamson hat überall darauf herumgekritzelt, wie ein Schulkind", erwiderte er, immer noch mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Es war seltsam, dass er mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht immer noch sehr gut aussah. „Wie unhöflich von ihm", bemerkte sie und sah, dass sein Gesicht sich zu einem Lächeln verzog, bevor sie in ihre Kabine zurückkehrte.

*~~##~~*

Hermine fand, dass das Treffen gut gelaufen war. Sie selbst, Ben und Kingsley hinzugezählt, waren neun Personen anwesend. Da war zum einen Lewis Caldwell, der Leider der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen. Außerdem Alice Dorsey, die Leiterin der Abteilung für Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe (und Hermines frühere Vorgesetzte), Iris Paterson, die Leiterin für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, Percy Weasley, der kürzlich zum Leiter der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen befördert worden war, Hamish Ainsworth, der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportwesen, und schließlich Saul Croaker, der Leider der Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie waren eine seltsame Gruppe, und anfangs schienen sie etwas verunsichert ob der Beförderung des mysteriösen Ben Jenkins in den Leiter der wohl einflussreichsten Abteilung. Am Ende jedoch verhielten sie sich alle, als wären sie alte Freunde. Das verunsicherte Hermine, denn sie war besonders kontaktfreudig gewesen und sie hatte immer eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich mit anderen angefreundet hatte; genauso wie es mit Harry und Ron der Fall gewesen war. Ben hingegen schien das komplette Gegenteil zu sein – einige Witze später mochten ihn alle.

Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass man sich seine Führungsposition verdienen musste und sie hatte auch immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass dies bei ihr der Fall gewesen war, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Was, wenn sie nur aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry Potter befördert worden war? Oder aufgrund ihrer vergangenen Rolle im Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort? Waren es nicht ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten, die zählten? Hatte sie sich nicht immer und immer wieder als fähig erwiesen? „Wissen Sie, wann Sie offiziell ernannt werden?", fragte Hermine Ben, sobald sie nach dem Treffen in ihr eigenes Büro zurückgekehrt waren. Nun, da das Treffen gut verlaufen ist, wird meine Ernennung morgen im Tagespropheten verkündet werden, und ich werden sofort anfangen. Also technisch gesehen fange ich jetzt gleich an", meinte Ben mit einem Lächeln. „Dann gratuliere, Boss", salutierte Hermine ihm spöttisch. „Ah, vielen Dank." Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. „Harry!", rief Hermine aus und eilte zu ihm hinüber, um ihn zu umarmen. „Es ist gut, dich zu sehen!" „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mir vergeben würdest, wenn ich an deinem ersten Arbeitstag nicht vorbeikommen und Hallo sagen würden", lachte Harry. „Hast du dich schon eingelebt?" „Ja, ich komme gerade aus einem treffen mit den anderen Abteilungsleitern, es ist gut gelaufen. Ach ja, lass mich dir Ben Jenkins vorstellen, er ist gerade zum Leider der dieser Abteilung ernannt worden", verkündete Hermine lächelnd. „Mr. Potter, es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Ben ging zur Tür und streckte eine Hand aus, um Harrys zu schütteln.

Harry jedoch reagierte nicht. Kaum hatte er Ben zu Gesicht bekommen, war das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er war blass geworden, so als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Nachdem ein Moment vergangen war, senkte Ben langsam seine Hand. „Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?" Harry hatte einen dunklen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Was? Oh – oh, ja, es geht mir gut", stotterte er schwach. „Abteilungsleiter? Das – das ist großartig. Hermine, i-ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um Hallo zu sagen, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir einen Augenblick bei etwas behilflich zu sein? In der Aurorenzentrale?" „Nein, natürlich nicht", stimmte Hermine zu, als Harry hastig die Flucht aus dem Büro antrat. Sie zuckte die Achseln angesichts Bens verwirrtem Blick und eilte Harry nach. Sobald sie beide im Flur waren, nahm Harry Hermines Hand und zerrte sie in großer Eile in Richtung seines Büros. „Harry? Was ist los, warum rennen wir?" Harry gab ihr keine Antwort. Er zog sie in sein Büro, stellte sicher, dass sich niemand in der Nähe der Tür aufhielt, und schloss sie mit Nachdruck. Hermine setzte sich, während Harry stehen blieb, und begann vor der Tür auf und ab zu gehen. „Harry…?" „Der Mann, Ben, war das sein Name?" Hermine nickte. „Weißt du, wem er ähnlich sieht?" „…nein?" „Also hast du ihn nicht erkannt? Gar nicht?" „Nein? Worauf spielst du an, Harry?" „Er sieht aus wie-" Er stockte und massierte seine Schläfen.

„Er sieht genau aus wie Voldemort." „Hätte Hermine gerade etwas getrunken, sie hätte es in hohem Bogen ausgespuckt. Sie musste seine Worte einen Moment lang auf sich wirken lassen. „Geht- geht es dir gut, Harry?" „Er ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Hermine!", rief Harry. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso du so etwas sagen würdest, Harry. Er sieht ganz normal aus, überhaupt nicht wie er." „Nein, du verstehst mich falsch", meinte Harry ungehalten. „Er sieht genauso aus wie Voldemort, als er noch jung war. Ich habe vergessen, dass du das nicht wissen kannst. In meinem zweiten Jahr, als ich ihn gesehen habe… er sieht genau wie Tom Riddle aus. Nur… ein wenig erwachsener. Er sieht aus wie in den Erinnerungen, die mir Dumbledore in meinem sechsten Schuljahr gezeigt hat, du weißt schon, die, in denen er versucht hat, den Kelch von dieser alten Frau zu bekommen?" Hermine lachte nervös. „Das kannst du doch nicht- das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Harry?" „Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?!" „Aber – aber es ist Jahre her, seit du die Erinnerungen gesehen hast! Du könntest dich irren! Dass wir ihn sieben Jahre lang gejagt haben, könnte dich beeinflusst haben", versuchte Hermine eine logische Erklärung zu finden. „Es ist vermutlich nur ein Zufall, dass er Tom Riddle ein bisschen ähnlich sieht." „Du denkst, ich könnte das jemals vergessen? Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat?!", rief Harry.

„Es ist nicht einfach nur ein Zufall! Es kann keiner sein. Denk nach! Was, wenn das der Grund ist, warum ihn schon so lange niemand mehr gesehen oder von ihm gehört hat? Weil er nicht mehr so aussieht wie damals!" „Also gut, rein hypothetisch, selbst wenn du Recht hast und er sein Aussehen verändert hat – wovon ich nicht ausgehe – glaubst du nicht, dass ich einen solchen Zauber durchschaut hätte? Oder Kingsley? Es kann kein Vielsafttrank sein, wir wissen alle, dass er keine Haare hatte. Wenn er Einhornblut genommen oder irgendwie einen weiteren Stein der Weisen gefunden hätte, würde er immer noch alt und bösartig aussehen. Die Teile seiner Seele wurden zerstört, er kann sie nicht noch weiter gespalten haben. Es gibt auch keine Möglichkeit, Alter oder die Zerstörung der Seele umzukehren, Harry. Es ist schlichtweg unmöglich", sagte Hermine, und schnappte am Ende ihres kleinen Vortrags nach Luft. „Nun… es muss einen Weg geben. Vielleicht kann ich Ginny fragen, sie würde ihn erkennen", dachte Harry laut nach. „Sag es Ginny nicht. Wenn du sie hierherbringst und sagst ‚ _Zeig auf Voldemort'_ , natürlich wird sie dann denken, dass sie ihn erkennt, weil du ihr die Idee selbst eingepflanzt hättest. Bring sie hierher und sorg dafür, dass sie ihm zufällig über den Weg läuft. Sie würde es dir sagen, wenn ihr etwas seltsam vorkommen würde", schlug Hermine vor. „Warum sollte das Universum so grausam sein, gleich zwei von ihm zu produzieren?", grübelte Harry. „Sicherlich wäre es noch jemand anderem aufgefallen, wenn er Tom Riddle so ähnlich sieht. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der ihn gesehen hat. Glaubst du nicht, dass jemand die Ähnlichkeit erwähnt hätte? Besonders angesichts Rita Skeeters Buch?", meine Hermine.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht ist es so lange her, und damals war er noch nicht bekannt… Vielleicht hat einfach noch niemand eins und eins zusammengezählt?" Hermine seufzte. „Ich denke wirklich, dass du dich in diese Sache nicht hineinsteigern solltest Harry. Ben ist jetzt auch dein Vorgesetzter, du kannst ihn nicht anders behandeln, nur, weil er vielleicht jemandem ähnelt. Es ist nun auch sein Job, nach Voldemort zu suchen, hast du schon vergessen?" „Nun… sieht wenigstens zu, ob du etwas über ihn herausfinden kannst", meinte Harry. „Such nach Informationen über seine Vergangenheit. Sieh nach, ob sie einer Überprüfung standhält." „Ich bin sicher, dass, wenn es für Kingsley gut genug ist, auch für mich gut genug sein wird", kommentierte Hermine. „Aber… es ist genial. Wer würde nach ihm in der Ministeriumsabteilung suchen, die ihn jagt? Niemand!", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber du arbeitest hier. Warum um alles in der Welt würde Voldemort für das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten wollen, und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit dir? Bitte Harry, lass es dabei bewenden", bat ihn Hermine. „Um unser selbst willen. Ich werde versuchen, so viel wie möglich über ihn herauszufinden, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst." „Danke, Hermine", meinte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und umarmte ihn erneut kurz. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird nicht für immer verschwunden bleiben." „Richtest du Ben aus, dass es mir leidtut? Anstrengender Tag und so weiter…" „Natürlich", sagte Hermine. „Wir sehen uns später." Als sie zu ihrem eigenen Büro zurückging ging, arbeitete ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Es musste ein Zufall sein, es musste einfach so sein. Voldemort hatte niemals irgendein Interesse daran bekundet, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, warum sollte er also nun damit anfangen, wenn es dort für ihn gefährlicher war als je zuvor?

„Ein seltsamer Kerl, nicht wahr?" Ben musterte sie neugierig, als sie das Büro erneut durchquerte. „Er hatte nur einige stressige Tag in letzter Zeit, ich bin sicher, du verstehst das", meinte Hermine schnell und versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge zu analysieren, ohne ihn zu sehr anzustarren. Also ehrlich, wo war diese fixe Idee hergekommen? Ben ähnelte Voldemort nicht ansatzweise! Außer vielleicht seine Größe… und möglicherweise seine Haltung… „Ja, natürlich, wie anstrengend das sein muss, der Junge zu sein, der überlebt hat." Ben lächelte. Seine Zähne. Obwohl sie viel heller waren, als Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte, schienen seine Zähne… beinahe identisch mit Lord Voldemorts zu sein. Vielleicht war Harry doch nicht völlig verrückt… „Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Ben nach einem Moment. Hermine hatte ihn angestarrt. „Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung. Und es ist Weasley", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Richtig".

*~~##~~*


End file.
